


you walk like a thief

by clexa



Series: Allydia Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, set immediately after allison's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa/pseuds/clexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's chest is burning with phantom pain and heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you walk like a thief

**Author's Note:**

> allydiuh requested "allydia + 'don't fucking touch me' i'm in the mood for angst"

Lydia leaves Stiles for Scott to take care of and stumbles her way through the tunnels.

Her chest hurts and her body isn’t working. She ignores it. They are only flames lapping at her numbness.

She makes her way back to the surface finally, unsure how she got there. Scott steps in front of her almost instantly.

"Lydia," he says, "I’m not sure you should-"

Lydia steps by him. He grabs her elbow with one hand and spins her to face him.

"Lydia," he begins hesitantly.

There’s tear tracks on his face and when she throws his arm off her she sees the dried blood on his hands, crusted under his fingers.

He’s wearing Allison’s life as a sin.

"Don’t fucking touch me," she spits.

She hears Scott sigh but she’s gone, taking unsteady steps toward the body of her best friend.

Chris is standing by her, on the phone. He’s running his bloody fingers through his hair and his voice cracks as he reports an emergency.

Lydia ignores him, too, and falls to her knees at Allison’s side. She’d prayed she was wrong, that she was crazy.

Lydia lets out a strangled scream and pulls Allison to her, tucking her head into her neck. She sobs into Allison’s hair, so deep and hoarse that it  _hurts_. Lydia is raw, dry-heaving, set alight. Her chest is burning with phantom pain and heartbreak. She screams and hopes she deflates her lungs.

There are sirens wailing. Lydia almost laughs. Screaming fixes nothing.

She straightens, pushing Allison’s bangs away from her face. She cradles Allison’s head in her lap and runs her fingers through her hair, gently unknotting the tangles and removing the dirt and debris. She fixes the Argent crest at her neck to hang straight, and pulls the bunched fabric of her dress to lay flat against her long legs. Lydia pointedly ignores the crimson stain marring the fabric.

When she’s done, Lydia holds Allison reverently, interlocking her fingers with Allison’s and cries silently.

She doesn’t wipe the blood off Allison’s lips before she kisses her.


End file.
